


Formation Seven

by Levis_turtles



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: I just want them to kiss, Kissing, Kissing as Part of a Plan, M/M, Rogue Barry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 03:47:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14011506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Levis_turtles/pseuds/Levis_turtles
Summary: When things go south with a plan, the Rogues need a distraction. Implement Formation Seven.





	Formation Seven

**Author's Note:**

> I love it when character's have to kiss as part of a plan and that is exactly what this is

“Uh, guys?” Barry said, subtly speaking to the wire connecting him to the rogues. “Not to alarm you but I’m about to be spotted.”

 

Barry heard Lisa and Leonard suck in a breath. If Barry was noticed, they’d all be screwed, and there was no way that Leonard, Lisa, and Mick could get away while Barry took the fall.

 

Either they all got out, or none of them did.

 

Over the comms, Leonard said, “Where are you?”

 

Barry looked around himself, looking for landmarks. He said, “I’m by the statue of Naptune.”

 

“That’s half way across the museum from me,” Len said. “Lisa, where are you?”

 

“On my way to him as we speak,” Lisa said. “Barry, I’m on your left. Come towards me, slowly.”

 

“Why?” Barry asked, already turning to do as he was asked. He could see Lisa coming towards him, but she was still a ways away. “What are we doing?”

 

“Formation Seven.”

 

Through the comms, Leonard coughed. “Formation Seven takes three people, Lise.”

 

“Then Mick had better get himself over here.”

 

“I’m on my way,” Mick said. “Draw it out a little, though, Lise- it’ll take me a second to get there.”

 

“No,” Len said. “Mick, stay where you are. Lisa, I’ll be there in a second.”

 

Barry saw Lisa smirk – she looked like she knew something that Barry didn’t. She said, “I thought you were on the other side of the museum. How are you going to get here, Leo?”

 

“I’ll be there,” Leonard said. “Now shut up and get on with it.”

 

Lisa grinned. She was barely five feet away from Barry now. “Mick, you might want to turn off your ears,” she said, as she caught Barry by his tie and dragged him into a kiss.

 

.

 

“Mick, you might want to turn off your ears,” was the last thing that Len heard before he saw Lisa catching Barry by the tie and dragging him down. Barry’s arms flailed as Lisa drew herself closer, her eyes slipping shut as she melted against his chest.

 

Len’s fists involuntarily clenched. Lisa was pushing it with this one and she knew it. His sister was too smart for her own good, sometimes, and she was certainly smart enough to know that the best way to get Len to do something was for her to do it first.

 

Hence, kissing Barry.

 

Barry’s hands settled on Lisa’s waist, and Len was surprised to see how easily he was falling into step with the plan. Lisa opened her eyes to look sideways at Len, and it was then that the older Snart caught his sister by the hair and dragged her away from Barry.

 

“You bitch!” He yelled, as he slapped Lisa across the face. “What do you think you’re doing?”

 

Barry looked between the two with wide eyes as the rest of their audience – the targets of their distraction – stared at Len with horror.

 

“Well, you weren’t making a move,” Lisa countered, stepping into Len’s space with a scowl. “Why should I hold back just because you’re too afraid to do anything?”

 

“Afraid,” Len laughed, stroking his jaw as he looked away from his sister. “You think I’m afraid?”

 

“You _know_ you’re afraid.”

 

“Oh, do I?” Len asked. Lisa looked at him with defiance, and that was Len’s cue to reach to the side and wrap his hand around Barry’s neck. He dragged Barry forwards, turning his head to the side to push an awkward kiss against his mouth.

 

Len had pulled this scheme a dozen times, but it had never felt like this. As soon as his lips touched Barry’s, a spark flew between them, and Len could only hold on tighter as Barry instantly kissed him back.

 

Len wasn’t totally sure if Barry knew what was going on, but he wasn’t going to complain. Barry’s hand on the small of his back pulled him closer, and Len’s heart pounded in his chest as Barry’s tongue slid against his own.

 

In his ear, Len heard Mick say, “We’re good. You can stop now.”

 

But Len didn’t want to stop. He pushed himself further into Barry’s space, his hand sliding around to tilt Barry’s jaw to the side. Barry hummed into his mouth, biting gently into Leonard’s lip, and it was that spike of pain that reminded Len that they had a job to do.

 

Pulling back, Len caught Barry by the hand and dragged him out of the museum. Mick was already waiting outside, as was Lisa, waiting for them to get into the truck so that they could get away.

 

Len climbed in, Barry following close behind, and it was only when the door was closed behind them that Len chanced a look at Barry. He was looking at Len with wide brown eyes, his cheeks red and his lips even redder.

 

Len thought that he looked beautiful, and he was glad that he was spared from having to say anything when Barry beat him to it, saying, “Len, what was that?”

 

.

 

“Formation Seven,” Leonard told him, his voice as cold and hard as always. Barry was glad that Lisa and Mick were in the front of the truck, and that Barry and Len couldn’t be heard. “It’s a distraction technique.”

 

“It didn’t _feel_ like a distraction technique,” Barry said. He could still feel Len’s hand on his face, his tongue in his mouth. Barry had never felt anything like it, but he would give anything to feel it again.

 

Len looked at Barry with eyes that couldn’t be read. He was so impassive, Barry thought, so difficult. He wasn’t like most people, who said what they felt and took hat they wanted. Everything was a game with Len, a strategy timed to the second. For once, Barry wished that he would be forthcoming, impulsive, so that Barry didn’t feel like so much of a fool.

 

Leonard said, “It was just a kiss, Barry. It was nothing.”

 

Barry tried not to look hurt. He felt his face growing hot, felt his heart sinking in his chest. He hated that he felt that way – that he couldn’t convince himself not to. He said, “Can I ask you not to do that again?”

 

“We had to make a scene,” Leonard said. “It had to be done, unless you _wanted_ to be seen. Did you _want_ to compromise the operation, Barry?”

 

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Barry spat. “Of course I didn’t. I just don’t want you kissing me when you don’t mean it.”

 

“When I don’t mean it?” Leonard asked. He lifted his eyebrows, and Barry understood his mistake. “Does that mean that I can kiss you when I _do_ mean it?”

 

“If you ever did mean it,” Barry said, “which you won’t, then yes, you can-”

 

He was cut off when Leonard kissed him. Barry stuttered into Len’s mouth, jumping in a way that bumped their noses together. Len didn’t seem to mind, however, as he put his hand on Barry’s arm and drew them closer together.

 

Kissing in the bed of the truck was uncomfortable. Barry had to bend awkwardly to place a hand on Leonard’s waist, and something was digging hard into the back of his thigh. The warmth of the kiss, however, more than made up for the hard surface of the van.

 

Leonard was soft, slow, and achingly gentle where his body met Barry’s. There was no rush, no urgency, and Barry had never felt more loved. He felt safe, like he could never be hurt again, and it was a feeling that he was more than willing to drown in.

 

The finally parted when they heard the scrape of the van door sliding open. Barry looked towards the door, as did Len, and they saw Lisa and Mick smirking at them from outside the truck. Barry could imagine what they looked like – flushed red and tangled together – and it was a thought that made him duck his head and smile.

 

Exchanging a look, Lisa and Mick took a step back from the van and pushed the door back closed. Barry giggled into the darkness, until Len hooked a finger under his chin and pulled him back into a kiss.


End file.
